


Secret Agent/Private Agenda.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Donnie Brasco (1997), Donnie Brasco. Joseph D Pistone.
Genre: Added Quotes., Based on a True Story, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Poetry, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Slash, Spoilers, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: The secret passion of Pistone...Dont piss him off-your loss!...





	

A good-fly on the wall  
Evil-lets it fall  
Lefty's eyes-turned right  
Don't try to fight it  
Its love at first sight.

A pretty perfect face  
Made a heart-beat race  
Now-a race against time  
To make you-only-a man of mine.

I couldn't share you  
Id have died-inside  
Call it-arrogant male pride  
No gang-bangs-just don't try to hide.

You float my boat-I hope-I float yours  
A beautiful thing  
Offered and refused  
A diamond ring.

I'm a risk taker  
I've got my claws into you  
Don't ride the breaks  
These are the breaks kid.

Your my man-Lefty-I'm here for you  
Read my mind-FBI's top guy-is now-only your guy.

Your real generous Donnie  
I offered you-more than money can buy  
I vouched for you  
I cooked it up for you-I loved you.

Don't set me up  
Send my head spinning-don't say nothin'  
I'm getting sleepy-lay one on me  
Come on Donnie-do it right now-for Lefty.

Hard-core hard-on's- fervently fornicating  
Knowing each other-in the Biblical sense  
Only to become-the kiss of death.

Attraction-delayed  
Kindness freely given-and badly re-paid.

If your my rat kid  
I'm the Mafias biggest cats mug  
I'd die for you Donnie  
Don't fret-my pet-I still love you...

EPILOGUE:  
From spying-to slowly dying...  
If a medal-holds all my memories-left-of my Lefty  
I wish I had accepted the ring-and no-I will never...  
...Forget about it.......

The End.


End file.
